


Quills and kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, just my strange things, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Remus, Sirius and a quill one afternoon in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quills and kisses

\- Sirius, please, give me my quill. - said Remus patiently to the guy sitting in front of him in the library.

\- No, Moony! - answered the animagus smiling, playing with the stolen quill in front of his owner.

\- But if you don’t give me my quill, I can’t finish my transfiguration essay. - tried to explain Remus to his boyfriend - And the sooner I finish it, the sooner we will be able to go to our dorm… where we will be alone.

\- Can’t we go to our dorm now?

\- No, Padfoot, we can’t. I need to finish it. But come with me. - Remus stood up and caught a book from the table - I need to put this book in his shelf.

The two students walked to a place between the bookshelves where no one could see them, and Remus left the book in its place. Then went to Sirius, caught him by his tie and kissed him roughly. Sirius answered the kiss, hungry, placing one hand in Remus’ hair and the other, still with the quill, in the lycanthrope’s waist.

In the middle of the kiss Remus moved his hand down and pressed Sirius’ buttock over his trousers. A light moan left the animagus’ mouth, but was immediately captured by the lycanthrope’s one.

Suddenly, Remus took his quill from Sirius’ hand, and then separated from his boyfriend, smiling. Then, he turned over and started walking through his table in the library.

\- This is just a preview of what you will have when I finish my homework. Now, be a good dog and stay quiet.


End file.
